The encounter
by valery-chan
Summary: Tsuna and his Guardians are now officially the head of Vongola, but a last quest waits them after those doors. "Who are these people, Reborn?"
1. Chapter 1

**Well, It wasn't in my plans to start a new story, less now that I have the finals coming soon. BUT I think that ironically, that's the reasons why I have done this.**

 **I wasn't thinking in anything. I just wrote what was coming and is too late right now to think more, so I'm going to sleep.**

 **Sooooooooooo, I'm not a native English speaker. If I make some error I would be happy if you point it out, that way I can learn.**

 **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! nor Axis Power-Hetalia. (If I had own the last one, it would have had a lot more of Spanish history and BTT moments)**

* * *

WITH ALL THE KATEKYO REBORN BASIC CAST

"What's EXTREMELY going on?"

"Reborn, where are we going now?" The recently crowned Vongola boss asked the six years old hitman.

"You'll see, _Decimo._ " Reborn smirked, mocking his student with his new title.

"Reborn… Stop calling me that!"

Four years after that fake coronation ceremony, Tsuna, no matter how many he's said he didn't want to be a mafia boss, is now the official Vongola boss. It's been two hours since the party after the ceremony. Reborn moved away from the main table, disappearing through one of the lateral doors. They looked at each other dumbfounded and left to follow the hitman.

"Kufufufu… I wonder what's happening here, Arcobaleno" They were following him through the mansion's corridors.

"Who knows?"

"Better this's worth my time, child." Hibari warned. He wasn't at the party with the rest of the Guardians, of course. He had left after the official ceremony had finished. Of course, there were too many herbivorous for him to bear with. Reborn has come to get him beforehand.

"Reborn-san, wouldn't it be impolite to leave the guests alone?" Reborn didn't answer, continuing walking.

"Ah. There you are, Tsunayoshi-kun." They've arrived to a door kept by Nono and his Guardians.

"Grandpa? What's happening here?"

"Behind these doors, there are some guest that you need to meet now that you are our Boss."

"But why all the secrets and mystery?" At this Nono was confused.

"Reborn hasn't tell you?" The old man looked at the child. He smirked.

"It's funnier this way" Nono laughed quietly with the hitman's answer.

"Oh… I see. Now, if you come with me."

"Wa… I can't wait to see those mysterious people." Yamamoto said happily.

"You better behave yourself, yakyubaka"

When the door was being open, Tsuna gulped. What kind of powerful mafia bosses have to be treated with this VIP treatment? Hieeeeeee! Wait, I can panic now. If Reborn catch me, I am going to be doing paperwork for the next year only leaving the office to face his hellish training!

The doors open and who meets them there? A bunch of scary faces? Nope. In the room where about ten people from all around the world laughing or talking in various languages. When the tenth generation of Vongola entered, the noise stopped. A man with reddish air, a strange curl and a happy face that was talking with a blonde-haired person and an Asian man approaches them.

"Ve~. Ciao! Nice to meet you! My name is Italia Veneziano! Waaaa they are so young! Ah! They have a bella too" The strange man came closer to Chrome. "Ciao bella! Do you want to come with me latter? We can have a walk, eat pasta... Ah! Do you like pasta? I love past-AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" The man, Italia Veneziano was called? Started screaming from nowhere. Nevertheless, we can figure out why.

"Kufufufu… Oya? What do we have here? Are you brave enough to molest my little Nagi when I'm around?"

"Oy, pineapple head! You can do this to our guests!" Shouted Gokudera.

"Germania, Germania! It's scary! Where are everyone? Nihon? Germania? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Italia was in a ball near Chrome crying aloud. Poor unfortunate soul.

"Italien? What's happening?" The blond man from before asked. Another man with brown hair and another strange curl approached the screaming ball.

"Che cazzo, Veneziano?! You know they are only illusions, stupido fratello!" Said smacking his brother.

"Ve?" With that, he stopped crying. "Ah! I see, thank you, fratello! Ve~" Italy said hugging his brother.

"Wha-? Let go of me vaffanculo!" The brother said with a blush. Someone in the back said something in the lines of "Ah…so cute." in Spanish at the background. "SHUP UP BASTARDO" the brother yelled back. Tsuna was speechless. _Great_ more crazy people. Would his life ever be normal? Who was he kidding? Of course not. Since the day that little demon spawn appeared in his life, he said goodbye to all of that. Moreover, what is about his name being Italia? Are there out there some parents with that lack of sense of naming? (YOU do not have the right to say that, Tsuna. Natsu it's just Tsuna backwards.) Crap. The brother is coming this way! "My name is Italia Romano." He said with a scowl. " _Nice_ to meet you" Tsuna was sure this guy wasn't being honest. He shacked his hand with too much strength. Scary!

"Nice to meet you, Italia Romano-san, Italia Veneziano-san? My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, and this are my Guar-" he didn't let him finish.

"Tsk, your Guardians yeah, yeah, I know" The he turned to Reborn. "Now. I'm done with this shit. Happy?" Reborn nodded and Romano backed away.

"Hey! Stop there! Who do you think you are to disrespect Decimo in that way, eh? Piece of shit!" The right-hand man have already a handful of dynamites ready.

"Wait, Gokudera-kun! They are important guests!" Tsuna and Yamamoto tried to stop him from blowing anything.

"Ma, ma. Gokudera, sure there is an explanation" The Rain Guardian said with a dark smile. He didn't like either when someone insults his friend. Also the other Guardians weren't happy about this, even Hibari and Mukuro were annoyed. From their point of view, they were the only ones who could harm Tsuna in any way.

"Reborn! What's happening here? Who are this people?" Reborn smirk grew a bit. Something tell me this is going to be a headache.

"These are the human personifications of Italy."

.

.

.

"Eh? EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Was the common answer between the Guardians, except for Mukuro, who kufufufu-ed and Hibari that opened his eyes in surprise and his smirk was gone. The rest of the people in the room laughed at their reaction.

"HAHAHAHA! DUDE! That was funny!" a blond with glasses shouted.

"Kesesese, it's always fun to see their faces the first time!" An albino said.

"Ohonhonhon… it's true mon ami" said a blond man with beard next to him.

"And you wanted to leave me out of this? Jajajajajajaja" a man with brown hair next to them was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

"Ufufufu. Seeing his horror faces is so much fun…" A tall man with a scarf said.

"Haha… it's funny. Right Kumajarou?" Another blond with glasses and a… was that a polar bear cub? Said.

"Hehehe. Certainly, it was worth the travel." A blond with enormous eyebrows said.

"Ve~ They are doing funny faces. Right Germania? Nihon?"

"Hai, Itaria-san" the Asian guy said, smiling happy.

"Ja-a." said the blond man, trying to contain his laugher.

"Haaahahaha. Get that bastards!" Romano said between laughs.

On the other party, they weren't laughing at all. Some of them were speechless, but the others weren't happy of being make fun of. Certain prefect was holding his tonfas and his patience was running out. Was his nap interrupted for this? Someone is going to be bitten to death and he didn't mind who.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wao. I'm surprising myself. Two chapters in two days? That's my record! I don't promise to keep it. This was supposed to be a TWO SHOT, but I get carried away with the presentations.**

* * *

Reborn kicked his student to make him react.

"That's rude, Dame-Tsuna. Stop embarrassing the Vongola with your stupid face." and then landed in Romano's shoulder. They high-fived with a smile.

"Hieeeeee" finally! They reacted.

"But Reborn! That's EXTREMELLY impossible. Right tako-head?"

"Bossu…" Chrome looked at her boss with confusion and worry.

"Kufufufu, what kind of joke is this, Arcobaleno?"

"And how do I know that! Turftop! Tenth, are you alright?"

"Maa… maybe their job is to represent their countries?" Yamamoto tried to explain in a reasonable way.

"No…"They all looked at his boss." Reborn is saying the truth." He said. His head hurt. Why his hyper intuition is telling him that this is not a lie? How could it be even possible? Nations who are humans? Tsuna looked at Gokudera for some kind of explanation.

"But that it's impossible. What are they? Some kind of U.M.A.?" At his words, the albino approaches him a passed his arms above Tsuna's shoulders.

"Kesesese. What are you talking about? The awesome me isn't a U.M.A." He answer Gokudera with a thick German accent. "I'm the awesome Preussen, shorty. It's a pleasure to let you meet the awesome me."

"N-nice to meet you? Prussia-san." Gokudera wasn't happy with the liberties the albino was taking with his boss. There is not room for two albinos here.

"He… Let me disagree, but wasn't the nation of Prussia dissolved after WWII?"

"Ah! What are you talking about, old man?! I'm too awesome to disappear!" He would have punch Gokudera in the face if his two friends wouldn't be there to assist him.

"¡Cálmate, Prusia!" Said the man with brown hair holding his right arm.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Prusse!" Yelled his blond friend from the other side.

"Who are you calling old man?! Don't get near the Tenth!" Gokudera was being hold back by Yamamoto. "Leave me go, Yakyubaka!"

"Gokudera-kun, calm down!" Tsuna said exited.

"Calm down! Tako-head!" Yelled Riohey. The tall blond man, who Italia has called Germania, approached them.

"ENOUGH!" They stopped resisting. That voice scared the shit out of Lambo who started crying from behind Chrome, where he was hiding. "Sorry for my bruder, Vongola Decimo. My name is West Deutschland, and this is my brother East Deutschland, former nation of Preussen. It's a pleasure to meet you." With that, everyone seemed to calm down. Although Prussia was still sulking and his friends were consoling him.

"I-it's a pleasure to meet you too, Germany-san" Waaa, this man was scary! The Asian man approached next and did a reverence before him. Tsuna answered with another reverence.

"I am the nation of Nihon. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sawada-san"

"The pleasure is mine, Nihon-san" The next ones to come to present their self were the ones who were with Prussia.

"Bonjour, I'm La France. Nice… to meet you" France winked and smiled from behind his rose. Tsuna blushed profusely.

"I'm el jefe España, the nation of passion! Nice to meet you kid!" He said smiling. And then, he kissed him TWICE in the checks. Tsuna's face turned a deep red from shame and Gokudera's face turned red from anger.

"What do you think you are doing?!" These guys were taking too many liberties with his boss.

"Ma Gokudera, sure is a misunderstanding" Yamamoto tried to calm the Storm Guardian.

"Wankers, didn't you know that that is considered sexual harassment in some cultures?" The man with thick eyebrows said. "I'm England, and the representative of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. It's my pleasure to meet you."

"Ohonhonhon… Anglaterre, you are exaggerating. They are Italians " Said France sensually, coming closer to the British man.

"Shup up frog! They come from Japan! And what are you doing here, Spain?! This is supposed to be a G-8 event. Don't you think you can do the same thing as in the G-20! You are not important to the world anymore"

"What did you say, _Inglaterra_?" His eyes turned dark, his smile never leaving. Tsuna shivered.

"Exactly what you heard, _Spain_ " He said with an evil smirk.

"¡Maldito pirata!" Spain thrown himself towards England's neck.

"I'm a gentleman now, plebeian!" and an all-out brawl began before the young boss eyes. The killing instinct oozing from those two was immense, and certain bloodthirsty prefect became interested. It's a pity he promised the baby to not bite anyone to death until the next morning, with a battle with the omnivore as incentive.

"Reborn! What do we do?!" Those people are very scary! And if they don't stop, who knows what's happening! At least they aren't as destructive as his Guardians…CLASH… Never mind. Where that sword come from? And that giant AXE?! Hieeeeee what do I do? France tried to stop them, but he was sent to the other end of the room. A dark aura was forming in the corner of his vision. Oh no. Hibari-san is annoyed. If he joins he battle… Tsuna turned around to try to calm Hibari. " Hi-hibari-san, ple-eh?" That wasn't Hibari-san! It was the tall man with the scarf, who was smiling creepily. He approached the two battlers with… was that a pipe?

"Comrades don't fight, da?" He stopped England's sword with his pipe and Spain's axe with his other hand, but the blade touched the man forehead, making him bleed.

"Y-yes R-russia. Spain and I are friends. R-right Spain?" England retreated his blade a put it in his magic pocket, scared of the Russian.

"¡Oh dios mío, Rusia! ¿Estás bien?" And Spain as always can't read the atmosphere. That's the reason he was the only one who wasn't afraid of nations as Sweden or Russia. He is an idiot.

"Da." He left go the axe and Spain put it away in his magic pocket. Russia then went to say hi to the new boss. "Hi, my name is Rossiya. Will you become one with me?" The blood run down his face making his smile a lot creepier.

"Hi-iii! He-hello, Russia-san" they shook hands. Tsuna was trembling because two reasons. This man was scary! And he had stuttered while greeting him and Reborn was killing him with his look.

"Hahahahaha. And last but not the least… Theeee HEEEEEEEEEROOOOOO!" said the blond guy who had a BIG American flag (that wasn't there before to be honest). "Hello there, dude! I'm United States of 'Murica and my favorite word is FREEEEEDOOOM!"

"You, git. There is no need for that!" said England next to him.

"Nice to meet you, America-san" Tsuna sweat droped. He reminded him of certain…

"EXTREME!" …extreme boxer. "You are a very EXTREME guy! Will you join me with boxing?"

"Boxing? That's so cool dude!" Great… his headache is worse.

"Well, now that the presentations are done, we can begin the party." Said Reborn.

"Wait, Reborn. Who are you?" Tsuna said to the guy at his left. The other Guardians were surprised. Where has he come from?

"I'm Canada" he said quietly. Happy that someone has seen him.

"Nice to meet you, Canada-san" Tsuna answered with a smile. This guy seemed very nice and normal!

* * *

* **I think I should explain this. In the G-20, the 20 members are: Arabia Saudi, Argentina, Australia, Brazil, China, South Korea, India, Indonesia, Mexico, South Africa, Turkey, The G-8 (Canada, America, Japan, France, Germany, England, Italy and Russia) and the 20th is the EU (the president at that moment representing al the nations in the EU), plus Spain as "permanent guest" and other guest nations.**

 **So how come that Spain is the only "permanent guest"?**

 **In 2008, there was the first extraordinary meeting in Washington. France, which at the moment was the president of the EU, let Spain one of its seats.**

 **Because it had two, one as member of the G-8 and one as president of the EU.**

 **The next year, Spain was officially invited as a member of the EU.**

 **And with that, Spain consolidated "itself" its seat in this political group, as it corresponds to its weight as a political and economic power. /strong/p**

 **So basically Spain was like: "Oh, you invited me twice to your extraordinary meeting. I'll just stay here from now on. No problem, right? XD" We have a word for that in Spanish, as it is a common occurence between friends or just people how know each other from just a nigth in a bar. "Encalomarse" Basically is joining uninvited XD.**

 **I didn't know that writing a nation as "it" was so hard! Every time I'd written he or his. "It" sounds so wrong when referring to a nation... Hetalia has made my brain a disaster.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the people that read, favorited, reviewed and followed this fic! I didn't think that so many people would search for a Hetalia-Katekyo crossover.**

 **This chapter I think is a little boring, but I've taken this chance to put some of my headcanons/theories/points of view/whatever you want to call it. Maybe the next chapters are better, I don't promise anything because I'm writing this on the go and I haven't anything planned, so sorry for that.**

 **You can tell me some ideas, because now I think I'll do different scenes between the nations and the Vongola.**

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Canada-san" Tsuna answered with a smile. This guy seemed very nice and normal! Wait, was that a polar bear?!

Reborn smiled. If Tsuna hadn't realised his presence… Pity his student has progressed so much. "Well, _Decimo_ " Tsuna shivered. He really hated that title. "It's time for be a good host" And with that, the little hitman kicked the boss to the crazy crow.

WITH THE AXIS, TSUNA AND GOKUDERA

"Ve! Are you okay? Reborn can be a little scary some times." Germany and he were helping the poor guy.

"I'm fine, thank you Italia-san, Germany-san"

"Bitte"

"Decimoooo! Are you hurt? These guys are disturbing you?" He took out some dynamites.

"Gokudera-kun! There's no need to do that! I'm fine! Oh…" He looked to the three who were surprised by the explosive guy. "This is Gokudera Hayato"

"Gokudera Hayato, Storm Guardian and right hand man. It's a pleasure to meet you". He said bowing deeply, surprising the nations for the sudden change in his attitude.

"There is no need for that, Gokudera-san" Japan answered a little anxious.

"Italy-san, you know Reborn?" Asked Tsuna

"Of course! Reborn is very nice with us. He has taught fratello and me to shot. And he likes coffee and he takes care of fratello when he's doing some jobs. It's natural for us nations to know important people in our nations and the world. Right, Germania?" Is he talking about the same Reborn? Oh wait, They are "Italy". I can see Reborn caring for his nation.

"Ja, and the Arcobaleno are no exception"

"There is something that I've wondering. How is that you are "nations"? Are you some kind of U.M.A.?" Gokudera now had a notebook, a pen and his glasses on.

"We are the personifications of the sentiment of nation" Japan explained. "We exist meanwhile someone feels like he or she belongs to somewhere. There isn't only us, my prefectures have personifications too, for example."

"But what happened with that albino?" Gokudera was still mad at Prussia. There can be only one albino left.

Germany sighed. "My bruder's nation was dissolved and part of his territory was communist Germany. Since there are so much differences between our people, he has become Ost-Deutschland. Still, he prefers to be called Prussia"

"It's the same with fratello and me!" Said Italy happy.

"Oh it's true! Why there are two Italys?" Tsuna asked

"Ve~ We both existed since grandpa Rome was alive so I think we were very different since that time. And then I went to live with signore Austria, and Romano lived with fratello Spagna, so I think we are just that different."

"Grandpa Rome? Do you mean The Roman Empire?" Oh my god. Gokudera has activated that estrange researcher mode.

"Sì! He was pretty cool! And we lived all together: fratello, fratello Francese, fratello Spagna, fratello Portogallo, even Inghilterra lived we us at one time! It was very fun! But then Grandpa disappeared and the big nations were mean to me and my fratello." Italy seemed about to cry.

"Oh please, Italy-san, don't cry! Gokudera didn't mean to make you sad." If Reborn finds out he has done Italy cry…

"Why are you crying now, vaffanculo?!" Wild Romano appeared from nowhere. He sent a nasty look to both Mafioso.

"I-italia-san? We…"

"Romano"

"Eh?"

"Call me Romano, bastardo."

"Ve fratello, I was telling them about the time grandpa Rome left us and we were little and lonely and il signore Austria…" Romano hit him in the back of the head.

"Cut already that act, that was a thousand years after. Before that you were a demon child. Sure that Turchia guy run like Russia was chasing him that time you were dressing up like a girl because he was feeling sporty."

"I can't believe it yet" Germany whispered a little pale.

"Are you alright, Doitsu-san?"

"It's nothing really…"

"Sorry but, you said you were a child?" Gokudera said adjusting his glasses,

"Of course. What were you thinking? That we appeared just like that? We have a human body after all" Gokudera continued taking notes and murmuring things. "What are you writing?"

"This is only the first step on my investigation. Now if I may…" Gokudera was VERY curious. How can these beings exist? This doesn't make sense. How they work? Is their anatomy the same as a real human? He took out a plastic bag and pair of tweezers. "have a hair sample"

"Ve? Of course!" And of course he had to go for THAT hair. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Poor Italy fainted.

"What happened?! What did you do Gokudera?!" Tsuna as always panicked.

"I… don't know… Decimo… I only took one hair" He said with the Italian curl still in his tweezers. Italy fainted and his brother was shaking him.

"CHIGIIIIII! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?! Veneziano! Please, stay with me dammit! I can't manage the country alone!" Romano grabbed the curl and tried to attach it again to his brother's head.

"Italien! Are you okay?"

"Itaria-san!"

* * *

 **This is a little shorter, but I have exams. And you wouldn't believe what happened: I was sick and my computer thought that if I had a virus, he should have one too. TWO FUCKING DAYS took me to format and reinstall all my programs, literally.**

 **Anyway, any review is welcome!**

* * *

This an editing update. Someone reviewed with some kind of program that helps with your grammar and it really works well! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG! I can't believe how many people favorited and follow this story! Thank you so much!**

 **And thank you to all the people that reviewed!**

 **I didn't expect this to like so much.**

* * *

WITH AMERICA AND RYOHEI

The hero and the boxer were out, at the garden, communicating like men should communicate! Yes, my dear reader: With their punches! And screaming out of their lungs, of course.

"YOU SURE ARE STRONG!" America punched.

"EXTREME! YOU ARE STRONG TOO! THAT'S EXTREME!" Ryohei dodged and punched back.

"THOSE ARE MY FREEDOM POWERS!" Foot work…

"EXTREME!" and then they continued sparing in the garden. It was being destroyed but who cares? Oh yes, Tsuna cares. He is doing the paperwork, after all. It's a shame that he is still trying to glue Italy's erogenous zone back to his head somehow.

Did I mention that Canada was trying to stop his brother and his new friend from their mission of deforesting the entire garden? Someone has to tell him that his voice could never be heard over those two crazy noisy idiots. Poor baby… Let's leave them alone for now.

WITH LAMBO

Little Lambo was by the food table, eating all that his hands reach. Look! Some fried cheese with sweet vinegar! Oh! I like those reddish things! I don't know what are they, but I like them! And of course, Spaguetti a le Vongole, uhm… Ah. The waiters are here again. What would they bring this time?... It's the dessert already?! Waaaaa! It's a big expositor with a lot of sweets! Chocolate, vanilla, pineapple… Is that grape? Why is it so up there! I can't barely reach them. Just a little more…

"Want some help, little one?" Then, two strong arms lifted Lambo and he took his grape sweets.

"Thanks big scary oni-san!" How could he recognize him as big and scary and smile at him?

"You're welcome. My name is Rossiya" Russia kept Lambo in his arms. He was happy. Just like a child with a new toy.

"And I'm the great Lambo! You are pretty strong and intimidating. Sure that Bakadera won't stand a chance against the great me with you! Say, do you want to be my slave?" Lambo looked up at Russia from where he was.

"Sure comrade." Russia smiled. Why don't play with his new to-I mean-friend?

"Yay!" Lambo climbed up to Russia shoulders. "Oh this is high! Let's look for Bakadera!"

"Da!"

They found him quickly. There wasn't may people in the room, twenty at most. Gokudera was in a corner, looking through the notes that get from earlier. He didn't have much more to do since Romano had prohibited him 10 meters near his brother and Decimo was still with the Axis trying to wake Italy up. Yamamoto was now with them, so he has no need to worry about his boss.

"Look Bakadera! I have a new slave! Gyahahahaha!" Yelled Lambo from Russia's shoulders.

"What do you want know Ahoshi. Can't you see I'm b-" Gokudera looked up. "Gah! What are you doing Ahoshi! That's an importan guest! I'm so sorry Russia-sama, as the right hand man let me-"

"What are you talking about? He is my slave!" Gokudera short patience with Lambo was running out. "Right?" He said to Russia.

"Da" He answer with a smile.

"Why you little demon…" Gokudera was mentaling counting to calm himself down.

"Do you want me to do something, my lord?" Completely ignoring Gokudera and that pop noise coming from one of his forehead veins. That couldn't be good.

"Um… Ah! Hang him on the coat rack!"

"Okey" Russia picked Gokudera under his arm and went to the coat rack by the entrance.

"Don't you dare Ahoshi!"

"Blehhhhh!" Was the answer and Gokudera's needs of killing Lambo increased.

"Sorry, but this are my lord's orders" And Russia, smiling, hanged Gokudera on the coat rack and then, turn around to get back to the food table.

"Wait! You aren't going to leave me her right?" Gokudera was trying desperately to unhang himself or to toss the coat rack. It was difficult. All the furniture is extra reinforced. And trying to rip off his clothes was inutile, they were made from special fabric too. Lambo turn around.

"If you say that I'm better than you and you become my slave too."

"Never!"

"Goodbye Bakadera!" Lambo waved his hand while Russia walked away. Hearing a lot of insults and all kind of threats. "Gyahahaha!"

"Ufufufu. That was fun!" Said Russia. "Who are we taking down now, my lord?"

"Ummmmmmm… I don't know. Do you have any enemies?"

"Enemies?"

"Yes! You are my slave so I should take care of you! I'm the great Lambo after all."

"Let me think…Ah. I know who" Russia smiled creepily.

"Alright let's go!"

AGAIN WITH AMERICA AND RYOHEI (AND CANADA)

They have stopped for a break.

"Dude. This is boooooring." America complained. He had too much energy to sit down and relax.

"This is part of the training." Said Ryohei, very serious. "After an extreme sparing, we need an EXTREME break. We have to recharge batteries. That's what sensei taught me!"

"He has a point there, America" Said Canada between America and the boxer.

"EXTREME! THERE ARE TWO OF YOU NOW?" Ryohei jumped out of his seat.

"Nah, that's my bro, Canada!" America looked at his brother. "Hey dude, where have you been?"

"I was here all the time. Right Kumahoho?"

"Who are you?" Asked the bear.

"I'm Canada." Said the nation with resignation.

"Really? Hahaha I didn't see you there!" That made Canada roll his eyes.

"What are you doing Amerika?" That made America jump.

"Woa dude! Don't appear out of nowhere! That scared me, commie!" America stood up. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by, comrade." And out of nowhere, Russia hugged him.

"Wha-what do you think you are doing!? Let me go!" Even with his inhuman strength America couldn't break free from Russia's arms.

"Surprise attack!" Lambo came out from his hiding stop, inside Russia's coat, climbed to America's back and poured some white powder in his clothes. With that, Russia freed his prey.

"What was…? It itches!" America was trying to scratch his back to calm the itch, but it was inutile. He took of his clothes and roll in the ground to stop the itching.

"Ufu. What's wrong Amerika? You seem to have problems down there." Russia said with a not so innocent smile.

"America!" Canada run to his brother, who was scratching himself like crazy on the ground.

"What was that for Lambo?" Ryohei go to the child to scold him. "It's not nice to do that to our guests."

"But he is my slave's enemy."

"That's not an excuse. What do you think Tsuna would say?" That took Lambo. He didn't want Tsuna to get mad at him.

"Um…" Lambo looked down, looked back where where the nations where. America was still desperately trying to get the powder off him while his brother tried to calm him down, with no results. And Russia? He was smiling happily seeing America's distress. Lambo looked at the older Guardian, who was sending him a hurrying look and the back to the nations. "You should get some water! It's the only way to stop it!" and with that America run to the lake in the garden and threw himself in.

"Okey, let's go inside. Sure Sawada should be wondering where are we" Ryohei grabbed the child's hand.

"Gyahahaha. And we can eat more sweets!"

* * *

 **I hope you like this new chapter! It took me a while to update because I was on vacations and my inspiration was gone for good.**

 **But now that I should be studying it's back! Oh the irony...**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

 **I know, I know. You maybe are thinking, "It has been more than a year!". And I have no excuses. None. Simply, I'm a master procastinator. And it shouldn't have take me that long, because all of this was based on one scene and only that it's how I'm ending this. Basically, I've writted all this for this last chapter.**

 **And thank you so much to all the people who favorited/followed/reviewed (Although it wouldn't have killed you to write one or two more comments.).**

 **Well, no more talking.**

 **Enjoy the reading!**

* * *

WITH ENGLAND, MUKURO AND CHROME

"… and instead of a demon, that git, Russia, appeared through my floor!" England was talking with the illusionists. It seems they are friends now. "That's why I think he has some connection with the other world. Or at least, some demon has possessed him. What do you think?"

"Kufufufu… it's a very intriguing dilemma. Why are you asking me? For what you have tell us, you have plenty of experience with magic. Haven't you found any answer by yourself?" Mukuro sipped at his wine glass. The three of them were sitting in a table by the corner, away of the uncivilized.

"I think if he knew the answer he wouldn't be asking us, Mukuro-sama."

"What I am trying to say is that I haven't found any positive answer." Clarified England. "And that's not the only time something like this had occurred. He broke Busby!"

"Busby? As in Busby's chair?" Chrome asked, obviously interested.

"Yes" Answer England. "Do you anything?"

"The Busby's stoop chair or the Dead Man's Chair," Chrome started, using some illusions for atmosphere " is an allegedly haunted oak chair that was cursed by the murderer Thomas Busby before his execution by hanging in 1702 in North Yorkshire, in the United Kingdom. Many deaths were later attributed to people sitting in the chair."

"You should stop hanging out with the puppy so much, Nagi…" Said Mukuro. "So he broke it with his pipe?"

"No! He broke it by sitting on it!"

"He sure is big, but I didn't think he was that big." Said Chrome.

"No, no, no! He sat on it and it explode!" England was losing his temper. But relaxed when the other two started laughing. "Arg! You were just messing with me."

"Kufufu… Relax, my friend. But about the matter at hand I can tell you something." He eyed the Russian who was with a laughing Lambo. "He is not possessed but he isn't free of demonic energy either."

"Must be the Russian curse." Said Chrome with a light under her chin and smiling.

"Please! Stop it!" England paled for a second, totally not scared. "He is scary enough without curses."

WITH GOKUDERA

"Why are you hanging here by yourself, old man?" Prussia approached Gokudera with a cocky smile. He tried to unhang him, but Gokudera wouldn't stand still.

"I'm going to blow up your ass!" Said Gokudera squirming again trying to reach for his dynamites.

"Ma, ma, Gokudera, he is trying to help you" Yamamoto, who had been with Tsuna, after the right hand man was kicked away, and the Axis talking with Japan about swords and baseball while the rest cared about Italy, had seen his friend being… obstinate and had come to help. Gokudera stopped moving and Prussia and Yamamoto unhanged him. "There. Now what do you say, Hayato?"

"Why aren't you with Decimo?"

"Ryohey is with him now, relax." Said Yamamoto. Gokudera shouldn't be so tense all the time. It wasn't good for the heart.

"Why are you worried so much about him? I think he could take care of himself, with that title. And there is no danger in here." Asked Prussia.

"You wouldn't understand" Said Gokudera more calm now. He looked at Tsuna with a mix of admiration and worry in his eyes. It didn't escaped Prussia's eyes.

"You would be surprised, old man" Prussia said with an understanding look. "I once served a man with the same heart as your Decimo… but no more of that now! You both come and take a drink with us!" He was leading them to a table were Spain and France were laughing. "The awesome me is back with to stray children!"

"Ohonhon… two fine garçons… good job Prusse!"

"¡Prusia! What took you so long?"

"This wouldn't stop squirming like a fish! And after the awesome me walked all the way to the entrance only to unhang him, the ungrateful." That took Gokudera off guard.

"Thank you… for that" He was after all the Right Hand Man of Vongola Decimo. He should know better.

"Ah… Are you flushed Gokudera?" Yamamoto teased him.

"Shut up yakyubaka!" Totally blushing now.

"I don't think we presented ourselves yet. This is Gokudera Hayato and my name is Yamamoto Takeshi." Said Yamamoto.

"Encantado." Said Spain shaking his hand. "Now that we all know everyone's name, let's begin the party!"

And like that, they drunk and talked like they know each other since ever. Surprisigly, (or not) Yamamoto and Spain really like each other and were talking cheerfully about meaningless stuff.

"Those two are pretty excited about milk". Commented Prussia gulping his beer.

"L'Espagne is very proud of… everything that is from his place. And I have to say his milk is really good." Purred France.

"Gracias."

"Gross! Do you have to make a sexual comment of everything, Mr. France?" Gokudera shivered at the double meaning.

"Isn't everything?" France laughed. They all loved to mess with the newbies.

"Calcium is very important for your bones. More if you have thousands of years and you want to keep in shape!" Said Spain.

"That was a very awesome battle back there with the eyebrows guy! And that axe is so cool." Spain laughed at what Yamamoto just said.

"It's just an old battle axe."

"By the way, how did they make appear those weapons from nowhere? I thought all weapons were confiscated at the entrance. Do you use some kind of box weapon?" Asked Gokudera.

"What are you talking about, old man?" Prussia said leaving the empty glass with the others.

"Stop calling me old man, old man!" Gokudera reached for Uri's box on his pocket. "This is a box weapon, but I didn't see rings or flames either."

"Oui, oui! That's the new compartmenting method Italy was talking about. It's a pity flames aren't a common thing."

"We don't use those." Spain said.

"Weren't you talking with the yakyubaka just now?"

"Don't mind him. It's a Spaniard thing to be in all conversations." Said Prussia. "We had some trick on the sleeves."

"And what is it?" Gokudera took his notebook and glasses out again.

"Ah ah ah. It's a personifications only kind of secret. Kesesese!" Gokudera looked like a kicked puppy.

"But I bet you guys are super strong!" Said Yamamoto.

"More than a human, but not much more right now, I'm afraid, boy. Basically is experience." France said with a nostalgic tone.

"Right now?" Gokudera lighted up a bit. Given the amount of alcohol these three have drunk, maybe he could get them to talk.

"You should have seen me in Napoleon's era. French Empire… stills sounds perfect." Said France sipping his wine cup dramatically like the drama queen he is.

"Or me during the German Empire" Prussia said with a dreamy look.

"Or me during the Spanish Empire, where the Sun never sets…"

"No one need to see that again." His two friends interrupted him.

"¡Oh, venga ya! I wasn't that bad! WE ALL have bad moments."

"Even at my peak, you managed to defeat me with a squirmish!" Screamed France, indignant.

"After you invaded me, France!" Answered Spain.

"Sooooo, will you fight me?" The trio looked at the Rain Guardian.

"Kesesese! Prepare to be defeated by the Awesome ME, boy!"

"Yeah Takeshi! It'll be fun!" Said Spain with a smile.

"Ohonhon. Boys this days don't respect their elders… I like it."

"Perfect! So tomo-" Yamamoto was interrupted by a flying tonfa coming from nowhere.

"The omnivores are mine first."

"Hibari?! Where were you all night?" And of course, no answers were given, angering the Storm.

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna came pulled by the sudden appearance of his Cloud Guardian. "I thought Reborn confiscated your tonfas for tonight!"

"And I did, Decimo. But it's 00:01 now." Reborn said from his student's shoulder.

"And that means I'm due a fight." Hibari turned to the trio, tonfas in hand and attacked. If not for the years in the battleground, Prussia wouldn't have dodged it.

"Relax! We can fight tomorrow in the morning, hombre." Spain put an arm on Hibari's shoulders. "Come! Have a drink with us!" Hibari pushed him, spilling his wine on the floor and then a tonfa went straight to his abdomen, sending him to the opposite wall, where the illusionists and England where chatting.

"Spain, what the hell?!" England looked at the apparently unconscious Spain.

"Oya? The skylark send us something, and I think it's dead." In that moment, a battle axe materialized is Spain's right hand and used it to stand up. "Or not. Impressive…".

"That is all you got, child? It can't compare to Romano's headbut." Spain said with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "You have to learn to accept a drink. Maybe I should teach you." And the battles began.

"Hibari-san, please! Stop that!" Tsuna dodged a vase thrown in his direction. "Spain-san!"

"There is no case there, Tsunayoshi." Said France.

"Yep, that guy is dead. No one mess with a drunk Spanien and his drink." Confirmed Prussia

"Hieeeee! No way!"

"Decimo should we do something?" Said Gokudera.

"Ve! Fratello Spagna is fighting! Look fratello!"

"Che cazzo? What the hell is that bastard doing?"

"Look America! They're having an EXTREME fight! Should we join?"

"HAHAHA! OF COURSE BRO!"

"No wait America-san, Oni-san!" Tsuna could see were this was going.

"What the hell do you think you are doing git?!" England shouted at nobody in particular.

"SHUT UP PIRATE!" Spain shouted back while holding Hibari's tonfas with his axe.

"What did you call me?!" And England joined the battle.

"Maybe we should join too, Mukuro-sama."

"I like how you think, Nagi. Let's give some nightmares"

"Wait! Mukuro! Chrome not you too…"

"NYAHAHAHA! Let's battle, slave!" Said Lambo from Russia's shoulders.

"Da" And Russia walked in with pipe in hand.

"France we can't be let out! Kesesese!" Prussia graved France's arm and lead him to the all out war in the middle of the room.

"No! Prusse!"

"Kesesese. What are you waiting for, old man?"

"What?" Gokudera grabbed his dynamites. "There only can be one albino left!" Yamamoto run behind the right hand man laughing.

"Wait! No you two too!" He can see the pile of paperwork growing with every piece of furniture destroyed.

"You should make them stop, _De-ci-mo._ " Reborn smirked in Romano's shoulder.

"Why me? I don't want to be a mafia boss!"

* * *

 **THE END**

 **One last review? Maybe telling me if you liked it or not, or throwing shit at me for not uploading before.**


End file.
